


Roots

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kagero visits her brother.





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Feb 10/Twisted Roots

Kagero watched quietly, legs folded beneath her, hands resting on her lap. This was a skill she had yet to learn, and likely one she'd never master. But her brother had taken to the trees, and the trees to him; he knew when to clip branches and roots, when to change soil, when the sky had offered too much water or not enough--

She thought they were alike in a way, her brother and his trees, reliant and kept yet beautiful and inspiring. They were a good match, much like her own life as a retainer...

Kagero watched, quietly, content.


End file.
